An Unwanted Love
by TaintedxXxCross
Summary: A note, jealousy, and a love. That's all it takes for Sebastian to become jealous of Elizabeth. Jealous of what exactly? He doesn't know, but he will do whatever it takes to keep the two apart, but Lizzy seems keen on his motives and knows exactly how to manipulate her way across the chess board. I suck at summaries. Warning: YAOI, don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I originally wrote this when i had just turned 13, I recently found it and decided to make a story out of it since from reading an idea pretty much forced it's way into my head. Warning: Future Yaoi, rating subject to go up.**

Ciel Phantomhive strode confidently down the halls of his former manner, thankful to finally be able to visit again. Although he had forgotten how to smile -or feel happiness for that matter- this was the closest he would ever get to having that feeling ever again.

Then again, emotions such as happiness were no use to him, a bother really. They clouded your thoughts, blinded you from what was truly important, and he pitied the truly joyful, ignorant people. They would always be in the dark of what truly existed behind the curtain they had subconciously set up themselves. It was very sad, actually.

He had planned the trip to his estate carefully, ordering Sebastian to keep an eye on his home to carefully analize when his former servants left, and when they would be back. The clumsy caretakers would be back soon none the less, and he had to hurry in order to visit every room in the mansion.

The young earl would not visit one room however, his parent's. There was no need to take another strole down memory lane, at least that part of it. Sometimes he had entered that room secretly when he had lived here and teared up. A sign of weakness, as he saw it. Crying was for the weak and foolish, and the Queen's Guard Dog was anything but weak, or so he thought.

Although it seemed much longer, it had been four years since he had left the Phantomhive Estate. According to his raven haired butler they were devastated, but grew use to the idea of never seeing him again, even if they didn't like it one bit.

Ciel looked the same as he did four years ago, physically he stopped aging completely. A seventeen year old boy stuck in a thirteen year old's body would be a tragedy to some, but he didn't mind. It gave him a more innocent look, and people often underestimated him. It gave him an advantage over most of his enemies.

He finally reached his office and pushed the door open swiftly. He sauntered inside to his desk where gigantic stacks of paper were piled up messily. The old files most likely had to do with the Funtom Company, so he did his best to ignore the clutter.

One piece of paper did catch his eye though. It was sighned by Elizabeth, his ex fiance.

The boy snatched the paper off his desk and neatly opened it, curious about the contents inside. As he began to read an odd feeling spread through him. It seemed to be guilt, but never having felt anything remotely close, strangely he was confused with his own emotions.

He read the paper over swiftly, letting every word embelish itself deep into his brain.

My dearest Ciel,

I realize you will never get to chance to read this, but I feel maybe if I could express my feelings for you in a letter I could finally feel peace.

Ciel, I always have and always will love you. I was utterly and completely devestated when I learned of your death. I couldn't help remember when we were little with your playful personality and boyishly cute smile. The later days also came to mind, after your parents death you never seemed to smile, no matter how much I tried making you happy once again.

It is currently a year after your death as I am writing this. After all this time I still can't comprehend I will never see you again, and it upsets me deeply.

Just remember Ciel, I love you. I always have, and always will. I wanted to make you happy, but I seemed to only make it worse. There was even one time I ended up risking both of our lives. Ciel, maybe you shall read this letter someday in your afterlife, when and if you visit your home. If only I could see you smile again, to laugh again, to hug you again, I would be the happiest I could be.

That is impossible, and I know it so I can only dream. Remember me Ciel, I remember you all to greatly. I have a picture of you hanging up in my room, as a tribute to your memory. You will be alive in my heart forever, Ciel. Even until after the day it stops beating. I have decided that every year on the day of your death I will visit your estate once again, in hopes to at least feel your preasance, even though we both know it will be impossible.

I realize now that a mere letter will not ease my aching heart, as it will never reach you. I hope to see you again in the afterlife. Remember I love you always.

~Love, Lizzy.

**A/N: Please R&R to keep this story going, it really helps. Tell me what you think(but don't be rude) and tell me some things you may like to see, and I might incorporate it. Goodbye~**


	2. A Young Master's Betrayel

Months passed, time lost that should have been long enough for Ciel to forget the letter left at his desk.

Months passed, more then enough time for the letter to eat at Ciel's well being.

He had never thought of Lizzy as more then a cousin, but now.. now, what? It's too late, she's a young woman now. She may have a new fiance, a new life, maybe she had forgotten him. It was for the best, of course, but now Ciel was beginning to feel something... something very foolish that he would not think about.

Ciel had considered everything possible to put his mind at rest, but none seemed good enough. He didn't even know if she still cared for him, it was a long time ago after all. He might as well have never existed.

There is one thing he could do to set him at ease.

He would visit the mansion on the date of his death, without Sebastian... Why? Sebastian had stumbled upon the letter before, and ever since he had been acting odd. If Elizabeth's name even came up in passing, Ciel could just feel the tension in the room rise, but he was sure not even Sebastian knew why. A distance had formed between master and butler, not one Ciel was sure he liked...

Wait, why would he care? He's just a butler after all, not anything more... Now, back to Elizabeth.

If she showed up, she cared, if not... Ciel would forget about her. It was idiotic to even consider going, but for the first time in a long time, he had felt something. He had forgotten what it was like, and he wanted to feel again.

That day, in which he would visit the manor, would be upon him very shortly.

(=^.^=)

The blue-haired demon searched for a place to hide. He would wait somewhere near his office and wait. He assumed that she would visit there eventually, so it was his best bet.

The Phantomhive servants had departed to visit his grave, so they wouldn't be a problem. Only later at night when they returned would he leave, but that was still long ways away.

The letter had neglected to tell him what time Lizzy would visit, which he had forgotten until then, and showed up late. If she had come at all, he may have missed it, and that thought continuously knawed at him. If he had missed her, would he come back next year? That was something to consider later...

Ciel peered inside the door to his office, upon arrival he had not seen any form of transportation, nor heard any pull up to the manor since then. He was safe to wander for the ideal spot until then, in no rush.

He walked in, bored, and spotted something sitting behind his desk and the piles of cluttered paper. It was oddly shaped, and his curosity won out to what it was. Strolling behind the mess his eyes locked on his old violin case, a bitter smirk slowly forming across his childish features. Ciel's eyes narrowed for a moment, suddenly burning a dark red, instead of the pulsing pink that sometimes appeared. He had forgotten his eyepatch, something he didn't wear much anymore, unless in public, and his pupil narrowed, almost cat like, his contract mark disapearing behind the red. Ciel had a feeling his eyes would stay like that for a while, because unless controlled. if his emotions were to get the better of him, they would change by themselves.

He pulled out the violin, swiping a space off the desk and setting it there. Blowing off some of the packed dust left on the case, he opened it, red eyes widening at the perfectly preserved instrument inside. Not a single spot of dust, in outstanding shape. It would need to be tuned before being played, and tightened, but it wouldn't take more then a moment.

So, he then did so. Ciel lifted the violin to his shoulder, resting it against the black fabric of his jacket, and began to play. The notes of long forgotten songs swirled around him, the melody comforting and passionate. Soon, the songs began to flow as if it was only natural for them to be played. The beautiful music wrung out the walls of the manor, echoing in perfect harmony. His fingers moved precisely over the notes, the bow perfectly straight. The melody spoke volumes, a story, played by a perfect boy. The story was told by the notes, with a story teller that reflected them amazingly. The violin sung with help from it's conducter, and he played to his hearts content.

Soon becoming lost in the depth, it never occured to Ciel exactly how long he had been standing there, staring at the place behind his desk as the music spoke. The pale faced demon realized this, and stopped playing, letting the violin come to a rest in his case, and placing it back where it was once found.

A muffled sobbing by the entrance to the room suddenly demanded his attention.

"C-C-Ciel!" Elizabeth cried.

His still red eye's widened, his mouth forming an o shape. 'IDIOT' his mind screamed at him. Her arrival slipped right past him, and now... and now...

"W-What...I knew it! I knew you were OK!" She suddenly ran across the room in a hyperactive blur, just as she did all the time, and caught him in a smothering embrace.

Ciel struggled to no end, true he was happy she still cared, but now he remembered one of the quirks he didn't like about her. Although, there was a warm feeling spreading through his being, could it be-

His thoughts were cut off when she kissed him.

Lizzy loosened her grip ever so slightly and sunk into him, causing Ciel to lean back onto the desk. Ciel's mind spun and he was confused, what the hell? N-no! This wasn't right, it wasn't suppose to be her!

Wait, what was he thinking? Who else would it be? And where did Elizabeth learn to use her tongue like that?

He waited for his mind to calm and placed his hands on her stomach, pushing her away easily.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciel snarled, his eyes now pulsing.

"C-ciel! I just wanted to s-see you again. I m-m-missed you so much!" She sobbed, lunging forward and trapping him into a tight embrace.

Once again the angry demonling pushed her back, and took a chance to look over her features. She hadn't grown much, now only three inches taller then him. Over the years she had developed more of a womens body, but otherwise she was exactly the same. The same style, same personality...

Ciel then hugged her, what's the point of not letting her? She wrapped her arms tight around him for a long period of time, giving him time to think.

Now, what was he to do about her?

More importantly, what would he do about Sebastian?

(=^.^=)

Sebastian's POV

The Raven- like man had followed his young master to the estate, and was stunned at what he saw.

Actually, if he placed his emotions correctly, he was a bit jealous...

All he had done for the young master, and by one mistake, and an idiot girl it would fall apart? No, no chance in hell. He would sooner kiss a monkey.

Sebastian then decided, he would kill the girl when the master wasn't expecting. Ciel would not known he had seen the events taken place. It would play out perfectly, Elizabeth dead, and the young master, once again his, with no idea how it happened, or why. The demonling would turn to Sebastian for comfort, even without realizing, and he would eagerly oblige. The young master, his...

His to do whatever he pleased, after all his master did deserve punishment after such an act.

After that kiss Sebastian was ready to slaughter her in his arms, but for now that was to complicated, for now...

For now he waited...

When the right time comes, he would have her slaughtered like the pig she is in his basement.

(=^.^=)

**A/N: Please R&R! The chapters will most likely be getting better, and longer for that matter. Anything you may want to see comment on, I may incorporate it. Who knows, maybe I already planned it but it's still best you do so I can put what you may want. I tried making this chapter longer then this but I can't think of much else to put it, but the chapters will get longer, I promise you guys!**

** Hehe, not really proud of this chapter, it was hard to write the story line, but it'll get easier so stick around! Goodbye~!**

**PS: The (=^.^=) Shows a break in time or POV's cause for some reason FF wouldn't let me do anything else...**


	3. A Kitten In Danger

**A/N: Hehe, thanks to all of you that reviewed alerted, and favorited! If you don't want to read the thanks skip down to the unbold, Thanks to~**

** Promocat- For reading my last story, and when I ended it checking out this one! Thanks for reviewing both chapters, and adding this story to your alerts. :)**

** Risi- Thank you for reviewing and adding this to your story alerts list!**

** RenaeChan77- For reading my old story and encouraging me to write more, I may when I'm done with this one! Thank you for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting on both of my stories :)**

** Guest- I assume your the same person both times? XD Thanks for reviewing**

** - Thank you for reviewing and adding this to your alerts!**

** DarkIceAngelFlare- Thanks for reviewing and adding to alerts!**

** Thank you MonseHunter05 for favoriting.**

** Thanks Artemis' Hunter for favoriting.**

** Thanks arelando for favoriting and alerting.**

** Thanks AnimePearlVoice for Favoriting and alerting.**

** Thanks Angelitho-Negro for favoriting and alerting**

** Thanks 11oclock for alerting.**

** Thanks Kenshingumi for alerting.**

** I THINK I got them all XD Don't be surprised if I don't thank anyone again, if your a new reviewer/alerter/favoriter I may just message you, and if I missed one of you so far feel free to message me so I can add you lol XP.**

** DONE WITH BEGGINING AUTHORS NOTE!**

* * *

Sebastian POV

Since then much time had passed. Elizabeth and Ciel started a relationship, free of secrets and lies, coming out to tell the servants and Sebastian, all the while unknown by society moving back into the mansion.

Sebastian had a difficult time controlling himself around the couple, Ciel was happier then usual, while Elizabeth was her idiotic bubbly self, but this time there was something off. This time Elizabeth was different.

It was the way she looked at Sebastian, she could tell that jealousness and rage boiled beneath her cute face. The demon wasn't sure if it was because she knew Sebastian was contemplating ways to get her out of the picture, or something different entirely. The possibilities had no end, but he was sure of one thing alone. Elizabeth wanted Sebastian gone, and permenently.

Each conversation led to his hatred for her escilating to a new level. She would say _things _to make him jealous, to crawl under his skin. How adorable Ciel was, how amazing, how smart, sexy, how his lips were so soft, how great in bed he was...

He had even nearly killed her once, if it wasn't for the Young Master stepping in just as he was about to slaughter her. Then when he arrived... They looked so happy together, Ciel actually _smiled _softly, with an even smaller laugh. It was unnerving, why could't he give Sebastian a chance to make him smile like that, or better yet, why wouldn't he let Sebastian make his sweet little body call out for him, and let his parted lips gasp his name? He could give him more pleasure then that little slut ever could.

Sebastian was aroused just thinking about it.

Today, the Young Lord had nothing planned except spending some time with Lady Elizabeth, so he was left with the usual routine of cleaning the manor.

As Sebastian cleaned the library, perfecting every last detail and dusting off the rows of old books, a quiet sound outside caught his attention, normally he would think nothing of it, but being one hell of a butler he decided to go investigate, as the safety of the home that cradled his master always came first.

He left his post, leaving and stepping outdoors to the garden that held the gorgeous white roses the young master adored. He noticed the bushes becoming slightly unsightly, he would need to trim and perfect the roses when he was finished with the library.

He listened out, following the sound he turned directions, and found a white tail swishing back and forth from under the rose bush. He inched closer, and the bush rustled once, and the kitten stuck underneath meowed in a desperate attempt to ease the pain of the thorns harming her skin. Sebastians heart ached and reached out to the poor thing. They were his one weakness, and she was just a baby. He couldn't leave her helpless, perhaps the master would understand. He had come to appreciate them recently, once he saw the pets in hell.

With expertise and precise movements, he pushed the bush back, and away without harming both the bush, and the kitten, and eased the squirming animal out. Careful not to damage his gloves or dirty his clothes, a butlers appearence was key.

The brown spotted kitten mewed it's thanks, and licked Sebastian's face once, shaking due to some of the small wounds in it's skin, where she was wounded tiny spots of blood coated her fur.

"You poor thing." Sebastian sighed in sympathy. "Let's take you inside, and get you well again."

Sebastian took her indoors, fixing the wounds, and comforting the kitten. Once he was finished he went to the master's office with the cat to clean, but before he could the beauty of the girl distracted him from his motive, and he leaned back onto the masters desk and lifted her, taking her in his arms and removing one of his gloves to stroke her soft fur.

He didn't notice when a full hour passed as he marveled at the kitten. He let his guard slip as he often did when a nobel, beautiful cat was present, and was startled when the door swung open.

Ciel and Elizabeth entered proudly, arm and arm. Elizabeth chatted endlessly while Sebastian stared at the extremely small smile on the demonling's face. The jealousy was rising again...

They stopped when they noticed Sebastian watching them with unease.

"Oh, hello Sebastian!" She kept her voice light and amused, but Sebastian could see the anger hidden in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel spoke.

"I apologise my lord, I was about to begin cleaning but she distracted me from my task." Sebastian looked back down at the sleeping, purring kitten.

"A cat? Those things can't be in here! I hate them! Ciel, make Sebastian kill the thing or something! Please, get rid of it." She gasped in horror, but it wasn't true. Sebastian could tell, when Ciel looked at him with contempletion Lady Elizabeth flashed him a knowing smirk, Ciel would do as she asked, his innocent fiance would never do something to hurt or annoy someone. No, she was an angel, she only did what would make Ciel happy, anyone happy. Right? Wrong...

"Sebastian..." Ciel looked as if it pained him to say the word.

"My lord, please, she's still injured, let her stay." He widened his eyes, his face becoming innocent, frightened for the defensless kitten.

"Release the kitten outside. I don't want to see another cat, understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed before his master, tightening his grip around the kitten.

Without another word, Sebastian walked towards the two, past Elizabeth who was sending him triumphed signals. Reluctantly he took the poor kitten outside, whom he now named Rose, and let her loose outside.

He watched as Rose limped away, he couldn't bare not to do anything, so he picked the kitten up, and took her just off the grounds of the estate. With expert skills he built a large fence like area for the kitten to run around in, with a wooden home that was relatively large to protect her from harsh whether, after leaving some water and things to eat, he went back to his master.

He found Ciel and Elizabeth in an... interesting posistion. He was leaning back in his desk chair, Elizabeth posistioned comfortably in his lap, with their lips interlocked. Sebastian thought instead of kiss it instead looked like Elizabeth was eating his face, in the few moments he was there he was able to unfortunately watch Elizabeth shove her slimy tongue deep into Ciel's throat, while Ciel kissed her back more softly.

'_She is an awful kisser.'_

Unable to stand the sight he slammed the door, leaving to tend to the roses.

* * *

As he trimmed the roses footsteps approached behind him, the clacking of feminine heels alerted him that it was the person he dispised most.

"Hello Sebastian!" She greeted.

"Hello, my lady." Sebastian didn't take his eyes off his work.

"I know you saw us today, don't you think you should knock? Who know's what you may see next time... " Her mouse-like voice took on a harsh edge.

"I was merely trying to inform Ciel that I had taken care of the _cat problem._" His lips went tight and he turned to her, dropping his tool.

"Don't call him Ciel, butler. You will refer to him as young master, young lord, or whatever else. Ciel is to familiar, only to be used by familiars, like myself."

"I apologise, my lady."

"Learn your place, if you take Ciel from me again I will make sure you regret it. I know you are jealous of me, but you see, I know how to keep a man wrapped around my little finger. Do you think he would ever fall for a man? That's pathetic and shameful."

"Yes, my lady."

"If you tell him of this conversation I will tell him you are lying. Anything I don't want him to know, do not say it, understood?"

"Understood, Lady Elizabeth."

"Good." With that, she departed.

With that, Sebastians plan began to form.

She underestimated him, did that brat think he was an idiot? That small conversation, that threat gave him an idea. It would be preformed, carried out, no matter how long it took Sebastian to finish. In the end... Ciel would order him to kill her by himself. There were no ifs, it was now fact. He would win, and she would die. Then his sweet young master would become Sebastian's personal play thing, romatically of course. He could already see the times they would have, the things he would do to Ciel...

But now, it was getting late. It was time for Ciel's bath, and it was time for Elizabeth to go home. The two would be alone for the rest of the night.

_Wish me luck, dear readers._

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Here it is, sorry it took so long, the chapters are slowly getting longer. Please R&R, it's the thing that helps me keep writing. Bye bye! Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon!**

**For Hetalia Fans... I may post a Hetalia story soon, still undecided but yeah :P**


	4. Difficulties Unknown

**Sebastian's POV**

Ciel's warm flesh felt soft to the touch beneath Sebastian's skilled fingers. The older demon rubbed the boy's wet flesh slowly, deliberately, making sure the demonling's skin was thickly coated with the warm substance. Ciel licked his lips and sighed from the sheer pleasure of his touch, relaxing and enjoying the sensations overtaking his body. Closing his eyes and leaning back against Sebastian's long, nimble fingers, he left himself to the hands of his butler.

The demon ran his hands through the young one's soft, dark locks, making sure no dirt or grime had remained on each individual strand. Nearly finished, Sebastian washed over Ciel with water once more, then coaxed him to stand as he draped a towel over his pale shoulders.

'I wish he would let me dry him...' Sebastian thought, pining for any excuse to come ever closer to the strangely angelic skin of the demonling, anything to be able to feel him, even if separated by cloth.

Ciel waved his butler away, much to his disappointment. That meant he would dress himself today, no doubt because Elizabeth found it 'so adorable' when Ciel took basic means to take care of himself.

That and she wanted as much distance between the two as possible.

No doubt the human female would never discover that the butler had given him his bath today, Sebastian knew his young master hadn't disrespected her meaningfully, but Ciel wasn't in the mood today. Sebastian was forbidden to touch, bathe, dress, or anything of those means in which he would see him in a way which would be considered rude or inappropriate by her description, as she saw no one besides herself could see him this way.

In other words, if Sebastian came anywhere near _her _Ciel she would throw a bitch fit and make their lives hell, she let the demon know this especially, despising him more than any.

Honestly, Sebastian understood that. He had enough trouble not attaching himself to Ciel's neck and taking him there as it was.

Even then the demonling restricted his butler, he could not see him from the waist down, and his hands were only permitted to travel from his head down to his lower back. Ciel didn't want to disrespect her, he was merely exhausted. What she didn't know would harm none, after all.

Sebastian departed, masking his dejection and drying his hands with a rag that he quickly discarded. He entered Ciel's room with the boy close behind, pulling his sleeves down and putting his coat back on as he exited.

He made it maybe three or four feet before he was stopped by a terrifyingly irritating voice.

"What are you doing coming out of Ciel's room this late?" He turned and met the sickly sweet smile of Lady Elizabeth.

"I was merely conversing over important matters with _my _young lord," he lied smoothly.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I checked up on him?" Her tone was harsh.

"Actually, I would," Sebastian grinned sadistically as he savored her suddenly furious expression. "The young master needs his rest and has ordered me to make sure no one disturbs him or he will be _very _displeased." The demon loved how clever he could be.

_I._ am. God. He laughed inwardly at his humorous thought.

Without another word, despite Lady Elizabeth trying to demand his attention, he left, she wouldn't dare entered Ciel's room now.

_Ah, the look on her face... _

Last minute Sebastian decided to pay a visit to his little Rose before he retired to his room. Opening a random window he jumped into the cool, night air. He landed perfectly, strolling down to where he built the small pen. He nearly started whistling, maybe Rosie could further brighten the rest of his night.

Once he arrived a scratching and small chorus of mewing was heard. His first thought, maybe Rose was hungry or afraid. His second thought, wait, why are two different kitten's voices reaching his ears?

He walked around until he found the source of the noise, another kitten, male. He looked like Rose, but was more brown than the other kitten was.

"Another..." He picked her up. "A sister and a brother..." Sebastian mused, maybe there had been a litter nearby, this could very well be the first of many. Maybe a mother, too.

Sebastian was absolutely ecstatic for the first time in, well, a long time. He stepped into the shelter and set the kitten down to greet his sibling.

"What should we name you?" He cooed, reaching down to pet the new addition. A quick observation, the kitten seemed very feisty and playful.

"Hmm... what about..." He thought, having a sudden urge to name him Fluffy. Chuckling softly he decided he'd call the kitten Paws, a slight contradiction to his personality.

Watching as the sky became darker he watched the siblings play, happy to be reunited. He felt an earnest smile spread across his feature, one only kittens such as these could cause. With their innocence, noble features, head held high...

It occurred to him how late it was becoming, unwilling to depart he forced his body into a standing position. Tomorrow would be a bust day, surely Elizabeth would be suspicious. He needed to begin putting his plan into play, no matter how subtle it may be.

Turning he left to his room for the night, he needed rest to awake early tomorrow.

* * *

**All seeing POV**

Oh, if only Sebastian knew.

The demon had not covered his tracks, and Lady Elizabeth had seem him leave...

After he had left she went out, tracking what was most important to him, maybe even more important than Ciel himself.

The kittens were discovered, but no, she didn't touch them.

She would use them later.

How she could play with the demon's heart, if he had one, pull it straight out of his chest. He would never know she had been there.

As Sebastian slept comfortably in his bed, he had no idea. No idea that soon Elizabeth's own plan would come into play. She was smarter than she looked, but of course they both knew that.

No one knew just how smart.

Sebastian and Ciel, fast asleep, dreaming of whatever their minds allowed, and she was ready.

The second she needed these new 'pawns' she would use them.

_Anything goes. _

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm such an ass. I realized how long it's been since I updated this and got on it immediately, this is just a chapter to give you a little bit of foreshadowing *Obvious pay attention to this chapter wink* but I promise I'll get on the next chapter right away! R&R! Leave some suggestions if you want. Constructive criticism! No rude reviews! Thanks! I'm sorry for grammar and spelling D: I tried my best with this, if I missed anything imma be extra extra careful next chapter!**


End file.
